1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ratchet device for tensioning rope, cords, and cable and more particularly to a handle lever pawl assembly with centrally rotatable body pawls wheels with different configurations incorporating spools with opposing gears equaling the spool rigidity, and anti-theft handle lever and or body pawl including rope or cord with a cable core to prevent simply cutting and removal of ratchet or object being secured.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Ratchets used with cords as rope, cables and the like, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,242 incorporated herein by reference and include a spool about which the cord or the like is partially wrapped. Circumferentially located teeth positionally fixed on one side with the spool cooperative with a pawl to permit rotation in the other direction to tighten the cord and to prevent rotation in the other direction to bring about gripping of the cord by the spool when a force is applied to the cord will adequately pull quickly and easily objects in the direction of the ratchets. The pawl usually includes a thumb release to permit selective rotation of the spool in either direction. A hook or other securing member extends from the ratchet to permit anchoring of the ratchet, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,791, incorporated herein by reference. Although pulleys or ratchets are well known, it is desired to provide an improved pulley ratchet mechanism for applying greater gripping tension to rope or cord and maintain corrosion resistance for harsh environments such as saline sea water, chemicals heat and cold while incorporating multiple configurations in the spool or spools to add external or internal removable devices to rotate the wheel sheave giving a mechanical advantage to the spool sheave from the larger diameter spool boss journals. The ratchet is configured with internally and externally rotatable handle and centrally located body pawl assemblies including a novel security feature incorporated within a key or combination lock or hook with lock but not limited to a key or combination lock in the bodies or handle locking through rotation of the locks, rotating a pin or lever to lock the handle pawl or body pawls from being able to disengage from a lock position and having a rope in polyester, nylon, dyneema, vectran, polypropylene, or the like incorporating a center core with cable or non-cuttable core for detouring theft by simply cutting the rope or cord and/or releasing the unlocked ratchets. Locking device configurations are unlimited using materials both known and unknown. Known ratchets today have features including external discs to rotate rope or cord within the housing where assembly is required by the consumer, or ratchets having access to only one side to apply tools to rotatable forces. Novel features such as depressing a button inward on the ratchet, moving the pawl lever out of engagement with cooperating teeth of the wheel and facilitating release rather than rotating the pawl lever to release. It is desired to accommodate a ratchet with new and improved technology for three sided access to apply rotational forces to tension the ratchet while incorporating the ability to mechanically release the spool tension, as well as incorporating an anti-theft feature not found in rope or cord ratchets today having built-in means to release the spool while under tension, not commonly found on rope or cord pulley ratchets.